


Green with Envy

by TransparentNova



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentNova/pseuds/TransparentNova
Summary: Ed and Roy are the happiest couple in Central City. Envy is a dancer at a club with non-existent morals. After sleeping with the groom at his Bachelor's Party, Envy sets out on a psychopathic mission to ruin a relationship. He wants Ed to suffer and to wrap Roy around his little finger, but will Ed allow that to happen? Will Ed win in the end or lose his man to another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207686) by [silvakuros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvakuros/pseuds/silvakuros). 



> This was my first fanfiction ever and I would like to thank 'kawoshin' for the inspiration, and for being my beta reader! 
> 
> Chapter 1 will purely be Roy and Ed, establishing their relationship together as a committed couple

It was perceived to be the second happiest day of his life. Sure, at the moment Ed hadn't been this happy in his entire life, but he was anticipating an even greater joy to come. Roy had proposed to him. At long last they were settling into a committed relationship.

Ed gaze upon his fiancée's face. He was so handsome, and had such a charming smile. It was a rare event for Ed to see the older man smile with such a soft and tender look. Normally his lover was somewhat distant and serious due to the horrors of military service.

They both used to be enlisted in the military, but Ed quit to pursue a career in writing. That and the fact that their relationship would only be complicated with him serving under Roy. It just wasn't right to mix work and romance.

With the success of his first book: “The Search for The Philosopher's Stone,” Ed felt comfortable staying home, rather than busting his ass being a 'dog of the military'. Things just kept getting better for the blonde. Everything was turning out all in the young man's favour.

“I can't believe we're moving in together.” Ed said in such a satisfied manner as he unpacked the last of their belongings. Glancing over at his fiancée, Ed couldn't help but admire his well-built body. Despite being a colonel and designated to administration and paperwork, Roy managed to keep himself in tip-top shape.

Dressed only in a pair of slacks and a casual muscle shirt, Roy stretched his body backwards, letting Ed spy his well-trained abs beneath the tight, black fabric. “I can. I've been planning it for a while, but only now just got the courage to ask when you said 'yes' to my proposal,” The raven-haired male chuckled.

“You needing courage? I never thought I'd hear you admit something like that. With how cool and collected you are, I couldn't imagine anything scaring you,” Ed said as he then let his eyes trail up the other's body, to the sweat rolling down the man's temple, and then meeting him eye-to-eye.

“Well...Just like I said, when I proposed. You are the spark that ignites the fire of my heart. I was afraid you'd say 'no',” He told him with a light shrug. 

“And why would I say 'no'?” Ed challenged playfully, getting closer to him.

“I wasn't sure how serious you took 'us',” Roy responded, now standing before his blonde and pulled him close. 

“If I didn't take us serious, I wouldn't have agreed to date you in the first place. I would have just specified us as fuck buddies,” Ed said cheekily, standing on his tip-toes to place a soft kiss on the other's lips.

“You have a point. You're known to play it fast and loose,” Roy joked, making Ed blush.  
“Yeah, just because I've screwed around with some guys before getting with you doesn't make me a slut. I just enjoy life, ya know?” Ed responded, feeling a bit irked at the comment that could have been misconstrued as the blonde being provocative in the past.

“Calm down. I was only teasing,” Roy said, to which Ed replied with a small huff.  
“I love you, Roy. No matter what,” Ed said softly, now looking into his eyes lovingly.  
“I love you too, babe. Now let's get the bed made. We can break it in any way you like,” Roy winked slyly, making Ed blush even deeper.

Later that night, Ed and Roy were undressing for bed, and the sexual tension between the two was high. With all the planning and preparations for their move, they hadn't actually had time for sex in a week. Roy didn't know about Ed, but he was sure pent up and needed release.

Now only in his form fitting boxer shorts, Ed bent over and stretched giving his fiancé a nice view of his ass. Only when around the blonde did the Colonel ever relax himself. Romantically, they were made for each other, sexually, however, it was lacklustre.

Not ever wanting to admit it, Ed was a bit vanilla in bed. He just lay there experiencing the sensation. That or he was clumsy with his movements. It must have been the pretty face that previously allowed the Elric to bed men as it sure wasn't his sexual prowess.

Roy always had to be gentle with the younger male. Despite the tough exterior, Ed was quite sensitive inside, both physically and emotionally. Roy liked sex the rough and passionate way, but with his lover, he had to hold back. He always told himself that sex was not the most important part of their relationship, but damn he needed it at the moment.

“Edward...” The husky voice of the raven-haired Colonel rang out through their room. “Are you showing off for me?” Roy asked, now stepping up to his fiancé and placing a hand on his ass as he stood up straight.

“I'm just undressing you horn dog. Can't you wait until we get in bed before you start feeling me up?” Ed asked playfully, and then turn to face the built man.

Ed did love Roy's amazing body. Despite calling the Colonel a horn dog, the blonde never missed an opportunity ogle his partner in private. He just had a thing for toned, strong men. Not power houses like their friend Major Armstrong, mind you. But someone who took care of themselves and wasn't afraid to bulk up a little.

Feeling Ed's hands being placed on his abs, Roy flexed his stomach letting the other ghost his touch across every dip and curve of muscle. “I could say the same. You know...We're not even in bed and you're already touching me. Like what you feel?” The raven-haired male asked sensually as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him over and down onto the bed.

“I do. I really do...” Ed said, making no other movement towards advancing their soon to be sexual act. In Roy's fantasy Ed would probably place his hand on his boxers and stroke his shaft teasingly through the fabric that separated the flesh. He'd give a 'Like what you feel?' quip right back and things would progress from there.

However, it wasn't like that. Roy had to take initiative as usual. “Let's get these off you.” The Colonel purred, now pulling at the hem of his lover's boxers, gently reaching his hand inside to slide over Ed's half-erect member. 

“Mmhm.” Ed responded lazily, now lifting himself up to allow the other an easier time getting his underwear off.

Kicking off the fabric prison, Ed was relieved to have his steadily growing member released. “What about you?” He asked, glancing down at Roy's large tent in his own.  
“We'll get to that.” Roy chuckled, now wrapping his hand around his lover's rod and slowly stroke him to full mast.

A few moans of need later and the Colonel stopped his ministrations and pulled back, to free the beast that lurk deep within his own fabric cage. The blonde admired how large Roy was, he had to be at least ten inches or more.

Ed's own length in comparison was maybe an average five and a half inch. It was dwarfed in size by Roy's god of a rod. “Suck.” Roy commanded softly, as he present his fingers to Ed's mouth. After a moment, he followed through with the order and opened his mouth to lick and wet his lover's fingers with saliva.

“That's it...Just like that. Get 'em nice and wet.” Roy cooed, always loving this part before he prepared the Elric. It took a while before Roy was finally satisfied and now lay Ed back onto the bed, and spread his legs with one hand, whilst the other poked and prodded at the waiting hole.

Sliding a large wet finger inside the warm crevice, Roy smiled down at Ed and gently pressed into the other, making Ed hiss as one digit became two. “Ssss...” Ed seethed making Roy stop for a moment and chuckle. “Come on, babe. It's not that bad,” he chided softly and began to start up again, scissoring him to stretch him.

“Easy for you to say. You're the top.” The blonde responded as he closed his eyes and tried to relax himself as untensing would make process easier for both.

“And don't you forget it.” The raven-haired man teased, always loving to remind his lover that he was the dominate male in their relationship.

Once he was deemed stretched enough, Roy positioned himself at the hole, eagerly prodding him with the intent to penetrate. It was before Roy could, that Ed spoke up. “Are you wearing a condom?” he asked, making the Colonel deadpan.

Another negative besides the lack of sexual passion between the two in bed was that Ed insisted on using protection. He couldn't understand why the blonde was so hung up on using the things when they were committed to one another.

With a heavy sigh, Roy pulled back and spoke. “I wish just once, you'd let me go in without the damn rubbers.” He said, clearly displeased by it. 

“Roy, you know I love having sex with you. I just hate cleaning up afterwards. This way it's less messy,” Ed rationalised, having another view he disagreed with.

It wasn't diseases the blonde was concerned about, it was just not having to clean out his cum later. However much it irked him, the man relented and then sigh again. “I know, I know,” he said, shaking his head as he then reached over to the drawer inside their bedside table.

Inside, the man was in a sense glad to find a box of condoms and lube, ready to be used. He was only glad to see them because it meant he was guaranteed release, as Ed could be quite adamant about denying him sex when they didn't have any.

Removing a condom from the box, he opened it up and rolled it on his slowly deflating member before any more eroticism could be sucked out of the situation. The least Ed could do was be sexy and put it on with his mouth or something.

Then again, Ed didn't do oral either. He didn't like the taste of cum apparently, and even then, he wouldn't be able to handle the massive meat of Roy's without gagging or choking. Trying to stifle his unsexy thoughts, he uncapped the bottle and squirt a bit of lube onto his fingers.

“You ready?” The blonde asked, now opening his eyes to look at the raven-haired man.  
“Not yet. I still need to lube you up,” He said, and then circled the male's hole with his lube coated fingers slowly, before pressing inside.

There was no pained hiss this time. No reaction at all. Which was a good thing. The last thing Roy wanted to hear was that the lube was too cold and it was uncomfortable or something.  
“I love you,” Ed said as the only response to Colonel's actions.

This always melted the older man's ice cold stare and returned him back to a loving and heated gaze. “I love you too, Ed,” Roy whispered, now leaning down to start kissing Ed's lightly toned, but nowhere as muscled body as he fingered him deeper.

As Roy got back into it, he could feel his engorged cock being squeezed by the rubber skin of the condom. “Now, I'm ready. How about you, babe?” The older male asked as he then opened his mouth and trail his tongue down Ed's chest and over his cock to kiss it, making the younger male squirm a bit.

“God, Roy...Yeah, I'm ready. Please, just put it in,” The blonde said in a breathy voice whilst the fingers popped out of his insides with a slick sound. Taking initiative yet again, Roy would have liked Ed to have ridden him, rather than just lay there, but that was not the case.

Lifting Ed's legs up, the built man positioned himself at the hole and began to slowly guide himself inside with a deep breath in and then out. “Nnnnngh~ Sssss...Damn it. You're always so big,” Ed said softly as he grit his teeth little by little.

The Colonel continued to press inward and moaned lightly. Eventually, Roy was fully seated inside after a minute, giving Ed time to adjust to his size and shape. “You okay?” Roy asked, looking into Ed's eyes as he towered over the blonde, staring into the golden eyes with his own coal black ones.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just...Be gentle, ya know?” Ed said, to which Roy nodded, having been through this process before. He knew Ed wasn't into rough sex, unlike Roy who liked things to be a bit more feral.

“Yes, I know. I love how tight you are, Ed,” Roy said smiling down at him as he began to move.

“Ah~ I had time to tighten back up. After our sex hiatus this week,” Ed said, now blushing at the compliment, shivering as something inside of him was touched. He knew what it was of course. They had made love enough times for Roy to find that sweet spot deep within the blonde.

Moaning as the prostate was hit, Ed gripped the sheets as Roy continued to thrust in and out of Ed. The raven-haired man had to be careful not to be too rough in their sex. Otherwise he was likely to tear the condom, or worse, Ed.

The gentle sex continued for quite a while, Roy's body became shiny with a light sheen of sweat from the constant movement and proximity to the other warm body. “Mmmmm...Roy...So good,” Ed groaned, now reaching up to place his hand on the glistening abs of his studly fiancé.

Roy grunt lightly as he continued to thrust in and out. The motion was perfectly in sync with Ed's breathing and was like a clockwork piston in precision. “Oh, Ed...I love you so much,” the Colonel whispered, now reaching down to grasp the blonde's pulsating member whilst never stopping his movement.

Stroking his partner quickly, Roy was pleased with elicited cries of absolute bliss from the blonde below him. “I love you too, Roy.” He whispered, now starting to roll his hips into the hand stroking him off. The Elric craved release, just as much as his lover did.

About five minutes passed until Ed finally came to climax. “Oh, yes...Roy. I'm cumming...” Ed whispered, and then tensed around the meat inside of him. Colonel stopped moving as soon as he was deep inside as he could get and grunt.

“Me...Too...” he whispered, now spilling into the condom, flooding it with his hot, thick spunk.  
Roy knew that Ed, despite being in good sexual health himself, was a one and done kind of guy. Once he came, he was done and he couldn't go again. Sure, if Roy was particularly horny he would keep going if Ed allowed it, but as far as Ed was concerned, a climax in the act was the climax of the act.

The older man wasn't feeling it tonight. He didn't need to go on, he was done. With a familiar sense of pride of pleasing his lover, the Colonel reach down and kiss his fiancé on the lips in a tender fashion before removing himself slowly from Ed's body. Disposing of the condom, Roy then lie back down with Ed, nowhere near exhausted, but unwilling to press things any farther.

Lying there for a while, Ed eventually snuggled up to the muscular chest of the raven-haired man. Wrapping his arm around Ed's body, Roy pulled him close and they snuggled for a while before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have 'kawoshin' to thank for the beta reading!

The wedding was in a few days and the bachelor's party was that very night. Ed had elected to stay out of such celebrations due to an upset stomach. He wasn't one for drinking anyway. Besides, He didn't have too many friends that he didn't already share with Roy. Just because he was the bottom in their relationship didn't mean he wanted to be grouped up with Riza, Winry and possibly Sheska for a 'girl's night'.

Roy, on the other hand, was comfortable in any situation that involved lewdness. The stone cold military man would never lose himself to the salacious harlots, no matter how tempting they may be. Or at least, that's what Ed believed.

Roy had plenty of options, yet the raven-haired man chose him over everyone else. It made Ed's heart swell and feel like he was king of the world. He would want for nothing so long as he had his lover in his life.

“So...Big night tonight,” Ed mused as he sat on their bed, looking at his fiancé pick out some casual wear for the party. It was particularly difficult with the Colonel being a bit stuck up, he was short on casual clothes for occasions such as this.

“Not as big as the days after,” Roy said, now glancing at the short male with a small smirk.

“I'll hold you to it, Roy. Don't have too much fun tonight,” Ed said playfully and now got up to walk up to the man.

“I'm still not sure what I should wear. I don't want to deck myself in uniform and attract attention, but if I go with a muscle shirt and trousers I'm liable to anyway,” He said as he sift through their closet until Ed reach forward and pulled out a white dress shirt.

“Just go half-way? Military dress shirt and casual trousers. Make it look like you just got home from the office and are ready to unwind,” Ed reasoned, figuring there was no other style that Roy could really go with.

“Are you sure you're alright with me going? I mean, Havoc insisted on it. He never passes up the chance to have a scantily clad woman dance for him,” Roy said before Ed responded.

“I'm not bothered by it. I'm not exactly the jealous type, anyway,” The blonde said with a shrug, to which the raven turned and hugged his lover close.

“You're very much the jealous type. Remember when you were still working under me? Both you and Riza were competing for my attention. Don't think I didn't notice you seething in jealousy,” Roy teased. Ed just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“That was in the past. Besides. The only reason I was jealous was because Lieutenant Hawkeye actually had a shot at you. She is a strong, respectable woman. The girls at the club don't even have a chance snagging you away from me. When you proposed, you pretty much sealed the deal,” The Elric quipped back.

Even if the Colonel had a thing for mini-skirts, the scantily clad sluts didn't appeal to Roy. He preferred ladies to sluts. He liked strong, honourable women that didn't flaunt themselves shamelessly. A guy on the other hand...Someone like Ed, or with a petite smooth body was another story.

Roy had always fantasised about Ed surprising him one night. Shaking his tight ass for him, clad only in a one piece thong. The thought was appealing. Arousing, of course. There was no one in Amestris that the Colonel was more attracted to than his fiancé. “You're right about that. Riza is a strong, and respectable woman. And it's because I respect her, that's why I couldn't be with her, not like with you,” He said, making Ed raise an eyebrow.

“Are you saying you don't respect me?” The blonde asked, looking irked, to which Roy responded by reaching down and kissing Ed on the lips.

“That's not it at all. Poor choice of words. You're the strongest man I know, Ed. Balls made full metal, and that, although irritating at times, is something I've come to respect about you,” Roy said before pulling away to finish dressing himself.

“Love triumphs over all else. I don't love her like I do you,” The raven-haired man stated as he exchanged the shirt he was wearing for the one Ed had picked out for him.

“I love you too, Roy,” The blonde told his lover before he lurched a bit when his stomach started to twist. A sickening rumble fill the silence after the declaration of love. “Crap...Not this again. I'm gonna go use the bathroom. I don't know how long I'll be,” Ed said, now turning to quickly rush to their shared master bathroom and locked himself inside.

Later that night Jean Havoc arrived along with the rest of the gang. Kain Feury, Heyman's Breda and Vato Falman. These men were the most trusted subordinates Roy felt he could call friends. Maes Hughes fit into that category as well, however with him being a married man as it was, he declined to participate. The Lieutenant Colonel was too focused on his family for anything too outrageous.

“Colonel Mustang! You ready to go?” Havoc asked as he took a cigarette out from his brown jacket and lit it up.

“Let's get this over with,” Roy responded unenthusiastically. His expression was stoic and cold, as expected.

“Come on, Colonel this is your big night, before the big day. Live a little.” Breda told him whilst Fuery and Falman stood by.

“Maybe he's just a bit nervous? I know I would be if the focus was all on me,” Feury laughed as they took their leave.

“I'm not nervous, I just think it's a waste of time and just an excuse for Havoc to go to the club,” Roy said showing his pessimism regarding the situation. “What's the name of the place anyway?” He asked as they got in the car, and prepared to take off.

“It's called 'The Seven Deadly Sins', sir.” Falman spoke up, having been silent the entire time. The air in the car's cabin was as tense as the raven-haired male.

“Sounds raunchy. Are you sure it's just a strip joint? The way Havoc talked about it, it sounds like a brothel,” The Colonel responded, to which Havoc responded by putting an arm around Roy's shoulders and laughing.

“Don't worry, Roy. I've been there a couple times. They only do what you want them to. If you don't want wanna get laid, you won't,” Havoc told his superior, clearly hinting that they were pretty laid back and had little to no hang ups behind closed doors.

This didn't make Roy feel any better. From the way it sounded; sex was optional at this party. The thought of loose women giving up their bodies to strange men disgusted him. Shaking his head, he realised though that Havoc had a point. No one could make him have sex. This was hardly a test of his fidelity as resisting his primal needs would be child's play to a trained member of the elite.

Once they arrived at the club, Roy took notice of their surroundings. He expected it to be located in the seedy underbelly of Central's Red Light district. However, it was in a relatively respectable neighbourhood. “Are you sure this is the right place?” He asked Havoc as the other men got out and onto the side of the road.

“Yeah, like I said. I've been here before. Believe me Colonel this isn't a place you'll just forget,” The smoker said, now taking his cigarette from his mouth and dropping it to the ground. Stepping on the bud, he led the way.

“Two story building. Built with stone bricks. No distinguishing features...It doesn't look like a brothel.” Roy said to himself, as he found himself being left behind.

“Colonel Mustang, come on!” Breda called out from at the front door. There was a hulking, ugly looking wall of muscles standing at the inside of the door. The inside was well lit and decorated poshly despite the lacklustre exterior.

“Hey, Sloth. Long time, no see.” Havoc greet the doorman, now getting out his wallet pre-emptively, knowing the drill.

“Sloth...? That's quite a name.” Feury asked curiously as he stepped up next, only to be intimidated by the dead gaze of the hulking man.

“I need to see your I.D.'s...” Sloth yawned out as he glared down at the group, Feury specifically, as he looked the youngest and most like an underage teenager. Of course everyone produced their military cards, letting the large man look them over one by one. Handing them back, he stepped aside and allowed them to pass.

Havoc led the way through the short hall that led onto the bar and dance floor. The music playing was something foreign, possibly from Xing or another Eastern country from beyond the Xerxes Desert. It sounded quite exotic and had a good beat to it as it played over the broadcast system around them.

The room was less crowded than Roy would have expected from such the hype Havoc placed on it. It either must not be that great or quite expensive that no one could really afford to be there. Approaching them was a women in all black., she held a clipboard in her hand and smiled at the group before addressing them.

“Are you the Mustang party?” She asked in a low sultry voice. Roy could tell that Havoc was checking out her chest, which of course ogling women and what not was the point of the visit. At least for Havoc. Roy, however spoke up, looking directly into the lady's only revealed eye, whilst the other was hidden by her hair.

“Yes, we're the Mustang party. Can we help you?” The raven-haired man asked politely. A small smirk graced the features of the women and she shook her head. 

“Actually, I'm here to help you. You can call me, Lust. I'll be your chaperone during your visit,” She said, making everyone but Havoc seem to look confused.

“Chaperone? What for?” Breda asked, not liking the idea of needing to be babysat at a strip club. She began to lead the men to the bar where she ordered them all a complimentary bottle of Scotch.

“Your party has paid in advance. Thus you get special treatment here. I am here just to ensure that the quality of the service you receive is worth what you paid for,” Lust explained, revealing she was less of a babysitter to them, and more of an enforcer. Someone who was going to ensure all complied with the men's needs and desires.

“I guess we appreciate that level of service,” Roy spoke, seeming unimpressed, but tried to be courteous to the women. So far, she wasn't shaking her ass and acting in a faux sexual manner. The Colonel intended to treat Lust with respect and as a lady, so long as she acted the part.

She briefed the men at the party of the rules. 'No tipping in coins, only paper money' seemed to be the most important one. There didn't seem to be a no touching rule, just the general causing a ruckus will get them kicked out.

Being taken to their seats in a rather plain looking table, they were immediately joined by a few scantily clad dancers. Roy's cold gaze seemed to ward them away from even trying to woo him and instead the girls seem to focus on the young Feury, whom was too flustered and shy to request anything of them.

It seemed the alcohol kept coming and men kept leaving. As the girls danced they each picked a man and took him into the back for what presumably was a private show. It started with Fuery, Breda, Falman and finally Havoc. Roy was a bit put off that all his friends had left him.

“Mr. Mustang? It's your party, so we have something special planned for you.” Lust said making Roy almost scowl. Here it comes, the part where he lost all respect for this woman. Or at least that's what Roy's head was thinking through the fog of the Scotch and Rum he consumed.

Before he knew it, he was in a room with a miniature stage and a single throne-esque armchair in the centre, facing the stage. “Sit down and Envy will be in shortly.” Lust said, pushing him down into the chair with silken gloved hand and then took her leave.

Roy was wrong. Lust wasn't the one to degrade herself before him. Some girl named 'Envy' he assumed. Sitting back, Roy thought back to what Ed was doing right now. Last time Roy came back home late, he found Ed cuddling up to his pillow, presumably because it smelled like him or something.

The opening of a door brought the raven-haired man from his thoughts, and his gentle smile began to fade. “Good evening, Mr. Mustang. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?” The sing-song voice of an androgynous man sounded out through the room. Roy was sure it was a man, and not a woman.

Looking over towards the door his eyes focused on the long green locks of hair. A tight, slim, and smooth body clad only in a tight belly top and shorts. “Not very much. I'd rather be home, with my fiancé. I was dragged here,” Roy said quite bluntly, thus earning a smirk from the short male.  
“Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully I can turn your frown upside down,” Envy teased, now doing slow arch back until he was on his hands and flipped himself onto the stage. This allowed Roy to get a look at the slight bulge in Envy's crotch. It didn't exactly entice the Colonel as he was more of an ass man. Ed's ass, specifically.

“It's not your fault. I must admit, being serviced by a guy is a nice change of pace. I may be bisexual, but I prefer men to women,” The soon to be married man stated as he sat back and watched Envy turn to a nearby radio. It was presumably loaded with the same or similar music to the songs playing out on the main dance stages.

“Let's forget all your troubles for now. I'm sure after tonight, I'll put a smile on your face somehow, ...some way,” Envy teased as the music started up and he started to move smoothly with the beat. Roy could see Envy was already for the most part undressed, so there wasn't much to the imagination as it was, however once he saw Envy's hips moving from behind he didn't complain.

As Envy danced sensually, rubbing his hands down his body, caressing himself, Roy began to feel a slight tingle. It was working, and of course it would. This was the kind of stuff that he imagined Ed doing for him. Dancing sexily for him and only him. Trying to push his lover out of his mind for a moment, he shifted a bit in his seat.

“Mr. Mustang, you look a bit tense. Would you perhaps like some more liqueur?” Envy asked sympathetically, now gesturing to a small table beside him. Lust had apparently left the bottle of Scotch for him. A whole one at that.

Roy thought for a moment through the haze of his already partially drunken mind. He wasn't driving and it was his night after all, so why not have a little more? “Sure...I could go for another swig.” The larger man said, as he watched Envy dance. More and more the smaller male rolled his hips and slid his hands across his body in such a hypnotic fashion. He was so entranced he didn't even realised he was spilling the Scotch onto his shirt until it was too late.

“Shit!” Roy growled, having been broken from both his stone cold military man facade and, Envy's captivating movements. This was just great, he was going to smell and look like a drunk and worst of all, he ruined one of his best shirts.

“Why don't we take that off and you get more comfortable...?” Envy chuckled and did a sensual front flip off the stage, whilst still wagging his hips to the beat. Before Roy could react or protest, he found the dancer's nimble fingers undoing each button with ease.

“What...What're you doing?” The Colonel asked sounding bewildered at Envy's brazen act of undressing his upper body.

“I'm just taking it off you. We'll let it dry over there.” Envy simply said as he removed Roy's dress shirt and toss it onto the stage. He then started to play with the hem of his own top, rolling the fabric up bit by bit whilst making eye contact with the raven.

Roy didn't know why, but he was getting harder in his trousers. Sweat started to collect on his revealed muscular upper body as tensions seemed to rise. “Don't worry...You won't be alone for very much longer.” Envy purred, now just barely revealing half of his pert pink nipples that dot the perfect alabaster skin.

Roy focused on those dots and Envy got closer. Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore. Since the dancer helped him out of his shirt, he was compelled to do the same. However, before the man's hand even got half-way between the gap that separated them, the dancer had stepped back. “No touching. Not yet...” He was told playfully, just standing out of the Colonel's extended reach.

“Dropping his hands to the arm rests, he squeezed them whilst thinking to himself. “What am I doing...? I don't know why, but I just want to touch him...Envy. Is it because he's so wild? So charming? Maybe it's because he's fulfilling my fantasy Ed won't?” The raven-haired male thought to himself, until he was broken from his train of thought by Envy's top landing in his lap.

Roy could smell Envy's sweet scent emanating from the fabric. It smelled like berries or something fragrant. Placing his hands in his lap, he felt over the tight black top with his hands and then look back up at Envy who was now bent over the stage in an enticing manner. He was shaking his ass back and forth, swinging his hips to the near endless music.

Soon enough, enough time passed that Roy was fully aroused, and his cock was straining against his slacks. It throbbed desperately to be free. Watching the shorts drop finally, Envy look back at Roy and slyly smiled. “Do you want to touch?” The dancer asked coyly. This permission to touch Envy, finally with the inhibition reducing alcohol coursing through his system made him nod softly.

Thoughts of Ed and any guilt associated with this desire were slowly fading away, along with the rest of the world. It was as if only Roy and Envy existed and on some level, he was okay with that. Almost knocking his chair over when he got up, Roy softly stumbled up to Envy and place his large hands on the small male's perfect rear.

Once the skin to skin contact was made, Roy lost control. He began to feel up Envy's body, from ass to hip, now sliding upwards across his perfect chest. He was hunched over the dancer's body, with no shirt. If Ed were to see him in such a position, he would probably kick Roy's ass for what he was witnessing. Luckily Ed wasn't there, and the Colonel couldn't help but push his lover even further from his mind.

“Mmmmm...That's right, Mr. Mustang. Touch me...This is your moment,” Envy egged the man on, now pressing his unclothed ass against the fabric caged cock and rubbed against it. Letting out a soft groan of need, Roy couldn't help but slide his digits upwards to tweak Envy's nipples. He felt them grow more and more hard with each tweak and tug of the nubs.

Soon enough the man was acting on instinct. With his inhibition lost, he ground himself against Envy's tight ass, continued to rub his flat pecs and soon enough was placing kisses all across the green-haired male's neck. It wasn't intentional, it was just a force of habit from whenever he had Ed bent over the kitchen counter or a table and was hugging him from behind.

Envy chuckled again and then pushed hard against Roy's clothed cock. Contorting himself slowly to flip around, the men found themselves crotch to crotch. Envy too seemed as hard as a rock. His shaft was small, but not weird or unattractive. Just the perfect length and girth for a submissive.

Soon enough the ghosting of fingers across his abs could be felt, and Roy shivered feeling Envy's soft fingers trailing up his musculature. Stopping on his toned pectorals, Envy press upward with a grand amount of strength the Colonel was unaware someone with such a small frame had.

“Let's go sit down.” Envy cooed as they were now both standing upright. The smaller man led the built one to the chair and press him down into it by the shoulders. People seemed to enjoy manhandling Roy today, and normally it would irk him, but right now he didn't care.  
Excitement. That was what Roy was feeling at that moment. He hadn't been with a lover that took charge like this in awhile. It was definitely a step up from the dead fish submission act that Ed put on. Finding himself in the soft seat, he noted that his trousers were being unbuttoned and removed from him, along with his boxer shorts.

The cool air hit his incredibly large meat and Envy had a rather pleased twinkle in his eye. “You're so big, Mr. Mustang...Your fiancé is a lucky guy.” The seductive male purred, once again bringing Ed to the forefront of the buzzed man's head. Guilt and desire raged a battle as he froze up in the chair. He should be throwing Envy off, dressing and leaving right then. However, he couldn't. He couldn't even will himself to say 'no' at this point.

Watching intently, Roy's desire won the battle against guilt and totally consumed him as he felt a warm tongue slide across the underside of his member. “Oh, god...” Roy whispered out softly. Ed didn't give oral and he hadn't been with anyone who did in years. He wasn't used to the sensation of the wet tongue licking and lathering his length.

Progressively speeding up, Envy trailed up to the tip of the massive meat and lap at the tip, collecting any and all pre-cum that was beginning to accumulate. “Just relax, Roy...Let me take care of you. Tonight, is all about you.” The dancer's sing-song voice hummed out as he continued with his ministrations.

Within moments, the slutty male's lips were pressed right at the tip of the cock and Roy could feel inch by inch that his god of a rod was being taken into Envy's mouth. He didn't expect the cock sucking to go on for very long. No one could handle his meat with the sheer size and girth.

Wet suckling sounds filled the room and Roy was quick to realise that Envy was somehow managing to take it all in. “Oh, god...You...You're taking it all. No one's ever...Uggggh...done that before.” He grunted, now griping the edges of his armchair even tighter.

His abs flexed and biceps tensed as he felt himself being sucked and now lay his head back, closing his eyes completely. He had never felt such bliss before. It was so wet and tight in Envy's sexy little throat. The texture was almost indescribable. Something akin to molten velvet would be the best way to.

Now pulling back, Envy started to bob up and down slowly on the Colonel's cock. Each time he went a little deeper down, deep throating the male and making Roy moan louder and longer. “Mmmm...Envy...” The raven-haired man whispered, now placing his hands on the other's head and started to guide him up and down the length.

Envy didn't seem to have a problem with the shift in control. It was gradual at first. It started with Roy lightly guiding Envy up and down on his meat, and eventually ended up with Roy standing up, face fucking the smaller male with all his might.

“Ugggggh...So good. Envy...I'm gonna cum...” Roy whispered, now feeling himself pulsate with pleasure. Over and over, he felt his stimulated glands become more and more sensitive as he continued. Using Envy's mouth as his personal fuck hole at the moment, the Colonel tensed as he felt Envy flex his throat, run his tongue along the underside of the shaft and lightly hum all to bring him to an immediate orgasm.

“...I'm cumming...” Roy grunt as felt himself explode into the slut's mouth. Hot creamy seed flow down Envy's throat and to the raven's surprise, the dancer managed to swallow it all. Not spilling a single drop, Envy finished guzzling the man's spunk, immediately pulling away.  
Pulling off the still hard member with an audible pop. Envy look up at Roy, licking his lips seductively. Lightly panting, the Colonel basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. He look at the slut that had sucked him off so expertly with lust in his eyes.

“How did I do, Mr. Mustang? Was my service to your liking?” The dancer asked in a confident way. He seemed to be quite sure that he had satisfied the larger male. Gritting his teeth a little, Roy shook his head. His coal black eyes narrowed, boring into Envy's own.

Wordlessly, Roy grabbed the other by the arms and pulled him up and into his lap. “I'm not done yet,” He said aggressively. Amused by the Colonel's response, the slut straddled the other man's waist, now pressing both their cocks together.

From this position, Envy could clearly see the size difference between his own member and Roy's. It excite the dancer even more to know that such a well-endowed stud wanted him in this way. Better yet, one that was soon to be married. He was a homewrecker. He found amusement in tempting taken men and giving them a superior sexual experience than their legitimate lovers could.

“If you’re not done, then neither am I,” Envy whispered in quite a husky manner. He craned his head upwards and now reach up to fist Roy's dark hair, pulling him down and into a deep kiss. Unlike the gentle and loving kisses he gave to Ed, Roy let his tongue dance wantonly with the slut's.

Both males seemed to want to dominate the battle of the tongues. Whilst Ed would submit quite easily to Roy, Envy was different. He may be losing the battle, but he didn't give up so easily. Even more so, he added to the passion by reaching down to give attention to the Colonel's body.

Soft hands groped and trailed down the man's sculpted chest. Pecs to abs, and then settling on his cock. “Mmmm...” The dancer moaned into the kiss, wrapping his digits around the erection, he stroke him slowly. The stimulation drew more slick pre-cum from Roy's member, coating Envy's hand with the natural lubrication.

Taking lead and dominating the kiss, Roy, forced his tongue into the smaller male's mouth and mapped out the sweet, sensual cavern. His large hands came to rest on the perfect ass of the slut. Groping Envy's plump, yet tight, globes, he moved inward and began to slip inside, starting with two large fingers he gently pumped in and out of the ultra-tight perfection.

Once enough foreplay had been achieved, Roy pulled back from their kiss. A single thread of saliva connected their lips before breaking as they both pulled further back. “Envy...I want to fuck you. So bad...” The raven-haired man told the dancer, now removing his fingers and lift him up.

“Do it then. You don't have to ask my permission. I want this just as bad as you, Mr. Mustang,” Envy purred heavily, now positioning himself so his ass was directly above the larger man's cock.

The Colonel couldn't help but feel a bit awkward with the use of formalities. “Roy...Call me Roy,” the man told Envy, essentially giving the slut permission to use his first name.

“Alright, then, Roy...I want your big, fat dick deep inside me. Do you want that, Roy? Do you want to pound my slutty boy pussy with your manhood?” Envy asked, now teasing the head of the cock with just the outside of his sphincter.

It had been awhile since he had it bareback as well. Since Ed always made him use the condoms when they had sex, he was always restricted in sensation. “Yeah, I wanna fuck you, Envy. You know I do...I want to pound your tight ass and cum deep inside of it. I'll make you my personal cum dump for the night. I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are,” Roy stated passionately.

Before Envy knew it, the Colonel had grasped hold of the slut's hips and was pulling him down onto his weeping member. Lube didn't seem like it would be necessary at all. Even if the spit had long since dried, Roy was leaking a copious amount of pre-cum that it was good enough to lessen the friction when sliding inside.

“Sss...Mmmm...Roy. You're so big and strong...I might have to. Ah~...Steal you for myself.” Envy hissed out in light discomfort. Roy thought it was just all part of the dirty talk, however, unbeknownst to the raven, the dancer had a habit of breaking up happy couples on a whim.

The Colonel was overloaded with the tight stimulation. Envy's walls seemed to hug around his cock in just the right way. He was perfectly shaped for Roy's rod to get maximum pleasure. “Oh, god...Fuck...You're ass is so tight. So warm...” The man announced pleasurably.

“Ahhh~ Mmmm...Is it tighter than your fiancé's ass? Am I better than him?” Envy asked maliciously. Roy was too far gone to care at this point that the slut was speaking about his lover. Looking into the hypnotic gaze, he spoke aloud, letting the truth he would normally keep hidden, flow free.

“Uggggh...Yes. Fuck, yes...You're tighter than Ed. He doesn't even let me do this without...Sss...A condom. It feels so good. So much better with you...” Roy said quite honestly. The alcohol in his system was preventing the pangs of guilt from overwhelming his desire to fuck the slut.

Now starting to lift Envy up, Roy used his strong body to thrust upward into the tight crevice, and bring the dancer down into his hips with each thrust up. He got a deep as possible, causing both males to moan out in pleasure. “Oh, yes...Oh, Roy...You're cock is so good. It's so deep in me!” Envy called out eagerly. His prostate had been hit within the first few thrusts, making him see white spots of light in his vision.

“Ugggggh...Uggggggh...Fuck...Uggggggh...” The Colonel repeated like a mantra whilst moving Envy up and down, thrusting up into his tight ass and inching ever closer to another orgasm. Soon enough the slut began to help out his sex partner. Moving to bounce for Roy, Envy rolled his hips almost as if still dancing to a beat, however, only the sounds of their moans, ragged breathes, and the slapping of flesh was heard in place of the music.

“Ahhhh~! Fuck~ Yes...” The green-haired dancer moaned, loving every bounce down and thrust up as they moved in sync. Each time Roy went in, he pressed against the prostate, sliding along the inner walls and then settling as deep as possible, only to repeat.

They went faster and more rapidly as time went on. Envy gyrate himself and Roy thrust upward. The two were moving like a well-oiled fucking machine. Never stopping for a moment, as their stamina allowed them to keep going.

Orgasm was quickly approaching for both of them, and Envy wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and lean back as he bounced. “Oh, Roy...I'm going to cum soon. You're cock is so good...It's going to make me cum!” The slut announced, as his own toned tummy noticeably tensed and his ass clamp down tight around the rod.

“...Me too!” The Colonel grunt out, feeling his own climax draw near. Within seconds of the utterance, Envy was the first to spill his load. Shooting his modest amount of semen across Roy's taught abs, Envy let out a heavy cry of satisfaction. Roy followed after, pressing Envy down, and himself up as hard as he could.

Hot seed filled the chasm. More cum than last time, by sheer volume, and thickness. Roy had released deep within the writhing slut, and he couldn't help but feel more satisfied than he had been in a long time.

Continuing on for the longest time, Envy lost count how many orgasms the Colonel gave him. He was clearly enjoying himself. Too much to let up. Both males were exhausted by the time they were finished. The chair under them was stained with their liquid lust and with no more left to give, they finally separated.

“Well...That's all that I have in me.” Envy announced, and now glanced at a nearby clock on the wall. “It looks like our time was up thirty-three minutes ago. I'll let it slide though.” The dancer said as he pulled off of Roy.

“It was some time...” Roy murmured, now coming to terms with what he did. Even if he was still drunk, even if just a little bit, with a clear head he realised the gravity of the situation. He had cheated on Ed, his fiancé, the love of his life.

“There's a complimentary bathroom behind the curtain, over there. Please, feel free to rinse yourself off before you rejoin your party.” Envy said, in a way that seemed almost rehearsed, like he had spoken this line many times before.

Grabbing his alcohol stained clothes, Roy said nothing else. He was too conflicted to look at Envy. Gazing at the dancer he just fucked would only heighten his guilt, once desire had fade away completely. He had to get away. Making his way through the door beyond the curtain, the Colonel found himself in a rather plain bathroom. He wasn't expecting much, but he thought with how decadent the rest of the club was, that every room would follow suit.

Quickly showering off the sweat and cum from his body, Roy dressed himself before returning to the private room to find it empty. Envy was gone. He didn't know whether to feel glad or disappointment. Clearing his head of those thoughts, he made sure he was presentable, save for the large dried splotch of Scotch on his once pristine shirt.

Now back out in the club's main dance floor, he spot his group at the table. Each man looked more dishevel than he himself did. It seems they had all been seduced by their dancers. “So, Roy. How was it?” Havoc asked as he sat back in his seat, eyeing his superior curiously.

“It was a waste of time. He danced for me and that was it,” Roy lied to his comrades, not wanting anyone to know that he had just been sucked and fucked by the club's dancer. He tried to put on his same stoic expression, even if his hands were trembling just a bit. The Colonel just wanted to leave. He wanted to go home to his future husband and put this experience behind him.

Insisting on leaving, Roy ended their party and the group left. Falman, who was driving dropped their superior home first and then was off to take the rest of the men to their designated residences.

Roy entered his shared home with Ed, noting that it was dark inside. Only the moonlight through the windows seem to illuminate the interior. Finding his way to their bedroom, the raven-haired man could make out a familiar mop of upbraided golden hair. As expected, Ed was snuggled up against Roy's pillow muttering something about his brother Alphonese and not being able to keep a cat. Roy softly smiled at his lover and pondered if he should tell Ed or not what happened. He didn't want to upset the Elric, but at the same time a healthy relationship was built with honesty and trust, despite having broken the latter.

Undressing himself quietly, Roy slipped softly into bed and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him close. “I love you, Ed...No matter what.” Roy whispered into the blonde's ear, earning an 'I love you too' from the sleeping man. With that, all guilt fade away for now and the Colonel was able to slip off into a gentle slumber, basking in the moment of being close to his one and only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done. I felt Chapter 1 was short. Extremely short, so I tried to step up my game with the length of this chapter.
> 
> Remember to kudo, comment, and bookmark if you liked it~!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is done! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll come back for Chapter 2~! I am always looking for feedback in the comments. Also, a kudo would be nice if you really did enjoy it.


End file.
